A Cup of Salty Tea
by Auro Rain
Summary: Secangkir teh dengan seseondok garam bisa jadi kombinasi ramuan manis bagi Hakyeon. Asal ada secuil kenangan Taekwoon di dalamnya. [VIXX LeoN/NEO - GS]


Secangkir teh dengan seseondok garam bisa jadi kombinasi ramuan manis bagi Hakyeon. Asal ada secuil kenangan Taekwoon di dalamnya.

**Backsound: The Light by The Ark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Cup of Salty Tea**

**2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remake from "Bukan Untuk Dibaca" by Destiani M. Deassy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebaris senyum yang biasa menempel di bibir Hakyeon mengejutkan laki-laki itu. Apakah seaneh itu melihat Hakyeon berkeliaran siang bolong begini? Dia bukan hantu, tolong. Jadi harusnya Taekwoon tidak memperlakukan dia seperti roh yang bergentayangan tidak pada waktunya.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini, 'kan?" Pertanyaan retoris. Hakyeon tahu itu. Karena setuju atau tidak, Hakyeon akan tetap duduk di sana. "Hanya kursi ini yang tersisa." Hakyeon menambahkan penjelasan.

Kelereng bening Taekwoon menjelajah, dan benar saja, hanya bangku di sekitarnya yang tersisa. Memaksanya mengangguk.

Berseru. "Terimakasih." Hakyeon girang betul.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia bukan seseorang yang luar biasa. Bukan mahasiswa paling pintar seangkatan atau pemangku jabatan yang bisa membuatnya populer, seperti ketua senat atau kapten basket misalnya.

Dia hanya seorang Jung Taekwoon, entitas yang diragukan keberadaannya. Karena selain patung es di pojokan kelas, tak ada yang bisa orang lain ceritakan tentangnya.

IQ rata-rata. Sulit bergaul. Terlalu pendiam. Tersenyum saja jarang, apalagi tertawa. Bak mengharap gajah yang sebesar itu tiba-tiba punya sayap dan bisa terbang.

Tapi Taekwoon bahagia-bahagia saja dengan hidupnya yang begitu-begitu saja. Temannya memang tidak begitu banyak, yang artinya dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyapa orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Bicara satu menit baginya sama saja membakar persediaan kalorinya selama sehari.

Kalau mau jujur, Hakyeon tidak jauh beda. Tidak ada sejarahnya perempuan bernama Cha Hakyeon itu mendapat nilai A dalam mata kuliah hitungan. Dia pernah dapat nilai B sekali, tapi ternyata saat itu dosennya salah memberi skor. Sial memang.

Tidak perlu pusing lah. Hakyeon bahagia-bahagia saja dengan otak pas-pasannya. Setidaknya ia punya kepribadian yang ceria dan tingkah pecicilan yang membuatnya tak pernah kesepian.

Meski bukan termasuk mahasiswi populer, Hakyeon yang easy going punya banyak nama dalam list "kawan"nya. Dia suka berteman. Dengan siapa saja. Manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, tapi tidak berniat menjalin persahabatan dengan lelembut. Hakyeon itu penakut asal tahu saja. Jadi jangan harapkan dia bermain jelangkung dan mengajak kenalan roh yang menyusup dalam boneka. Bak mengharap gajah besar yang sudah bisa terbang tadi menelurkan emas.

Jika orang-orang gemar mengoleksi perangko, buku, atau sepatu. Hobi Hakyeon tergolong tidak biasa. Dia suka mengoleksi teman. Bukan. Bukan untuk disimpan di lemari seperti menyimpan boneka barbie. Lebih pada mencari koneksi sebanyak-banyaknya, karena Hakyeon sangat yakin suatu saat, entah kapan, dia akan butuh bantuan. Dan bukannya teman harus saling membantu, ya?

Itulah alasannya kenapa saat warung ramyun langganannya sedang penuh, Hakyeon tanpa ragu mendekati Taekwoon – yang sepertinya baru pertama kali ke sana – dan mejanya yang lengang. Tidak peduli kalau laki-laki itu tidak pernah masuk radius pertemanannya selama di kampus.

Yang Hakyeon tahu, dia mengenal Taekwoon dan Taekwoon mengenal dia. Jadi mereka adalah teman. Sesama teman harus saling menolong, 'kan?

Saat-saat seperti ini Hakyeon patut bersyukur pada koneksinya juga pada sikapnya yang kadang tidak tahu malu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baru pertama kali kemari, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya." Hakyeon memulai. Pesanannya belum datang. Dan mulutnya bisa kram kalau tidak digunakan untuk bicara lima menit saja.

Satu suapan mi masuk ke dalam mulut Taekwoon dibarengi bunyi "slrup" yang panjang. Ekspresinya sama datar seperti meja di depan mereka. Terus mengunyah tanpa sadar air muka Hakyeon berubah dongkol.

Setelah mi dalam mulutnya turun ke perut, barulah Taekwoon melirik Hakyeon, lantas mengangguk. Hanya mengangguk. Rasanya ingin sekali melempar muka datar itu dengan tas selempangnya.

Setengah menit menunggu hanya untuk direspon dengan anggukan?

Cepatlah datang wahai ramyun panas. Hakyeon tidak sabar lagi ingin mengunyahnya. Sambil membayangkan wajah Taekwoon tentu saja.

"Kau sering kemari?"

Barusan seperti ada gemerincing lonceng di antara dentuman bass. Taekwoon bersuara. Kecil dan halus. Teman kuliah Hakyeon satu itu memang terbiasa bicara dengan suara pelan. Sangat kontras dengan tampangnya yang gahar.

Pertanyaan tadi hanya dihadiahi anggukan oleh Hakyeon. Balas dendam. Tapi Taekwoon tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Acara makannya terus berlanjut.

"Ramyun di sini enak." Taekwoon berkomentar tiba-tiba. Ada lengkungan tipis di bibirnya. Tipis sekali. Sampai-sampai Hakyeon hampir tidak menyadarinya kalau saja jarak mereka tidak sedekat ini.

Hakyeon tersentak. Terkesima. Terpesona. Senyum Taekwoon yang samar-samar tak pernah sejelas itu di matanya. Tak pernah semenarik ini.

"Senyummu manis sekali." Celetuk Hakyeon tanpa sadar. "Akau tahu wajahmu memang tampan, tapi kalau tersenyum begitu kau jadi makin tampan." Cheesy. Tidak bermutu. Gombalan aneh.

Tapi sukses membuat Taekwoon tersedak. Sudah panas, kuahnya pedas pula. Mantap. Taekwoon meraih gelas minumnya yang berisi air putih. Menenggaknya hingga tandas secara terburu-buru.

Hakyeon panik. Refleks berdiri lalu membungkuk seraya mengelus punggung si laki-laki. Berkali-kali menggumamkan "Kau tidak apa-apa?" dan "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

Bersamaan dengan itu, pesanan Hakyeon datang.

"Aku pesan teh satu lagi." Pinta Hakyeon pada si pelayan. Meringis merasa bersalah melihat Taekwoon yang matanya berair masih terbatuk-batuk sambil sesekali menggosok telinganya yang terasa panas.

"Tolong tambahkan garam yang banyak." Ujar Taekwoon susah payah di sela-sela batuknya. Sebentar kemudian menatap heran Hakyeon dan si pelayan yang memandangnya terkejut, ragu, dan aneh.

"Garam?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Riak wajah Taekwoon tidak berubah meski lidahnya menyesap cairan teh yang pastinya sangat asin. 'Kan dia yang minta diberi banyak garam. Hakyeon mengernyit melihat itu.

"Manis."

Jawaban tidak masuk akal apa itu? Struktur lidah Taekwoon tidak normal, ya? Mana ada garam rasanya manis?

"Setiap minum teh asin aku selalu ingat laut. Aku ingat masa kecilku waktu masih tinggal di pinggiran Jeju dengan kakek nenek." Kenang Taekwoon.

Layaknya dua sisi koin, di balik sifat cuek, dingin, tapi pemalunya, Taekwoon sebenarnya berhati lembut. Termangu. Hakyeon terpesona dua kali.

Kita tidak tahu bisa sebesar apa udang yang bersembunyi di balik batu. Sama tidak tahunya Hakyeon yang mendadak punya pikiran konyol.

Boleh tidak tipe idealnya berpindah haluan dari Kyuhyun Super Junior jadi Jung Taekwoon yang sampai satu jam lalu bukan siapa-siapa baginya?

.

.

.

.

.

Ibarat Masha and The Bear, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang kepribadiannya berbanding terbalik 180° itu kini malah tak terpisahkan. Tak ada bedanya dengan permen karet di bawah meja, meski ditarik-tarik tidak akan lepas. Atau magnet beda kutub, makin dipisahkan malah makin menempel.

Gilanya lagi hubungan mereka naik tingkat secara bertahap. Tidak ada yang menyangka. Adanya gelengan kepala.

Lucu saja melihat si hiperaktif bertingkah manis di dekat si irit bicara. Atau si singa ganas yang cuma mau jinak pada pawangnya. Aneh. Ajaib. Luar biasa.

Ajang taruhan baru. Sampai berapa lama. Teman-teman mereka mulai pasang harga. Kebanyakan memilih kurang dari satu tahun. Perbedaan dua makhluk itu terlalu mencolok, baik fisik maupun sikap. Mustahil sekali bisa bertahan lama.

Puji Tuhan karena mitos itu terpatahkan. Siapa bilang hitam dan putih tak bisa berdampingan? Toh pada akhirnya Taekwoon dan Hakyeon memutuskan untuk menikah. Membiarkan perbedaan mereka berjalan beriringan. Tidak terhapus tapi saling melengkapi.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik tahu-tahu melebar dan membentang menjadi puluhan abad terasa jika tidak bersama, tapi tahun-tahun yang dirajut berdua malah seperti baru saja.

Begitu sadar rambut mereka sudah beruban. Taekyeon, anak mereka yang pertama, dua hari lalu genap berusia 18 tahun. Sedangkan anak kedua, Hakwoon, tahun ini akan masuk SMA.

Betapa cinta punya kuasa mengacaukan sistem waktu dalam dunia Taekwoon dan Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya demam. Taekwoon hanya demam biasa. Seperti demam-demam yang pernah dialaminya selama ini. Demam yang sama, namun memberi makna berbeda.

Karena entah kenapa ia jadi menatap Hakyeon dengan cara berbeda. Sayang yang ia balut berlipat-lipat tanpa alasan. Mendadak manja, ditinggal sebentar saja tak mau, apalagi kalau lama. Ia minta ditunggui seharian, dipeluk semalaman. Hakyeon jadi seperti ruhnya, yang jika diambil matilah ia.

Hampir tengah malam Taekwoon terbangun. Di sampingnya Hakyeon masih terjaga. Terkantuk-kantuk tapi langusng sadar penuh melihat mata suaminya terbuka.

"Kenapa bangun? Kau haus?" Tanyanya cemas. Mengelus dahi Taekwoon. Panasnya sudah lumayan turun. Ia sedikit lega.

Tersenyum lemah, Taekwoon menggeleng. Digenggamnya jemari Hakyeon yang bertengger di dahinya. Lalu mereka saling menatap. Mengulang kata cinta lewat bahasa yang hanya mereka yang bisa menerjemahkannya.

"Aku bohong padamu." Taekwoon bertutur tiba-tiba, hampir berbisik. "Aku tidak suka teh asin."

Hakyeon tidak membalas. Menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Waktu tersedak saat itu, aku gugup. Kau terlalu dekat." Taekwoon tersenyum. "Makanya aku jadi salah ucap. Aku mau bilang gula, tapi yang kusebut malah garam. Aku takut salah bicara lagi, makanya aku cuma mengangguk." Ia mengenang.

"Setelah itu kau selalu memesan atau membuatkan teh asin untukku. Aku tidak bisa menolak." Lanjutnya. "Maaf ya, sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kekeh Hakyeon. Diciumnya pipi Taekwoon. "Aku juga minta maaf. Mulai besok akan kubuatkan teh manis."

"Tidak perlu." Tolak si pria. "Lidahku sudah terbiasa dengan garam." Ingin tertawa. "Setiap kali minum teh dengan garam, rasa asinnya berubah manis jika aku mengingatmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Harusnya pagi ini tetap jadi pagi biasa untuk Hakyeon. Ia bangun awal untuk membuat sarapan. Membangunkan tiga laki-laki di rumahnya secara bergantian. Mengantar mereka sampai di depan pintu dan melihat ketiganya pergi. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Hari ini ditakdirkan jadi momentum penting dalam hidupnya. Sampai mati pun Hakyeon tak akan lupa.

Diawali dengan terlambat bangun karena semalam menemani Taekwoon menonton pertandingan sepak bola hingga larut, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah tertarik dengan bola bulat yang tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya itu dijadikan rebutan. Hakyeon segera membangunkan Taekwoon dan dua anak-anaknya tergesa-gesa. Taekwoon harus pergi ke kantor, Taekyeon ada kuliah pagi, dan si bungsu Hakwoon bergegas ke sekolah.

Rumah hari ini ribut sekali. Semua serba terburu-buru. Pastinya tidak akan ada cukup waktu untuk menunggu Hakyeon memasak makanan berat. Dia hanya menyiapkan roti panggang selagi tiga prianya bersiap-siap.

Piring di tangannya hampir mendarat di lantai mendengar suara berdebam di tangga kalau saja refleknya tidak bagus. Awalnya ia kira maknae mereka yang baru saja jatuh. Hakwoon memang mewarisi sifat cerobohnya. Sering jatuh atau terpeleset meski bukan di tempat licin sekalipun. Tapi ternyata bukan.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa?" Suara Taekyeon terdengar nyaring. Sayup-sayup Taekwoon mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Tidak berapa lama mereka segera duduk melingkari meja makan untuk sarapan. Meski hampir terlambat, Taekyeon sempat-sempatnya berdebat dulu dengan adiknya. Hakyeon akan berusaha melerai dalam hitungan detik.

Harusnya selesai sampai di sana. Mereka berangkat dan hari ini akan jadi hari biasa untuk Hakyeon. Namun Taekwoon mengacaukan semuanya.

Dia membuat Hakyeon bertanya cemas karena melihatnya dari tadi mengelus kepala belakangnya sebelum duduk tak bergerak di kursinya. Dia melenyapkan tawa di wajah anak-anaknya, berganti dengan ekspresi kepanikan menyaksikan bagaimana ayah mereka yang pendiam itu jadi semakin diam.

Taekwoon bahkan tak tahu tiga orang kesayangannya menahan napas selagi mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Hanya untuk mendengar penjelasan dokter mengenai suaminya dan ayah mereka sudah tak ada.

Tubuh itu kosong.

Tak ada nyawa di dalamnya.

Jatuh di tangga tadi memberi efek yang tidak main-main. Taekwoon mengalami pendarahan otak hebat. Ada luka lebam di kepalanya. Herniasi. Dan harusnya ia meninggal di tempat, bukannya di meja makan.

Tapi imbasnya sama saja. Pagi ini menjadi pagi luar biasa, meski bukan hal luar biasa macam ini yang Hakyeon harapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, tampan." Hakyeon berucap dengan senyum. Secangkir teh dengan tambahan satu sendok garam baru saja diletakkan di hadapannya.

Taekyeon mengangguk. Menempatkan diri di space kosong di depan Hakyeon. Memasang kernyitan aneh melihat ibunya menyesap cairan itu tanpa ragu.

Dulu ayahnya, sekarang ibunya. Apakah nantinya ia dan Hakwoon juga akan tertular selera aneh kedua orang tuanya?

"Kenapa ibu dan ayah suka teh asin?" Bertanyalah pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu. Rasa penasaran yang ia pendam tak lagi bisa dibendung. "Rasanya tidak enak, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Hakyeon menyanggah. "Rasanya manis."

_Karena ada kenangan Taekwoon di dalamnya._

Semua tak lagi sama tanpa Taekwoon. Dunia Hakyeon berubah setelah satu frasa bernama kematian menghampiri jiwanya yang lain.

Semuanya yang bernyawa pasti mati. Hakyeon juga akan mengalaminya, tapi bukan dengan memaksa takdir. Cinta Taekwoon tidak membuatnya gelap mata dan lupa.

Cinta Taekwoon membuatnya mencintai dirinya sendiri juga. Serta dua putra mereka. Cinta Taekwoon adalah cinta dari Tuhan untukknya. Cinta yang memberinya hidup dan akan menghabisi waktunya jika memang sudah tepat kalanya.

Hakyeon hanya perlu menunggu.

_Aku cinta Taekwoon. Tidak akan berubah._

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

I'm back. LeoN couple numpang eksis. Saya prihatin, FF LeoN masih limit sih di FFn. Saking gemesnya akhirnya saya buat sendiri. Biar yang nge-shipp pada bahagia. BANZAI!

Feromon Leo sama N nggak bisa diabaikan gitu aja. Saya udah mabuk, overdose! Semoga kalian juga, hahaha.

Jangan sungkan untuk review ^^

See you di cerita selanjutnya ^^

*flying kiss*

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING **


End file.
